Talk:Venta Cemetery (mission)
6 captured is still Standard reward, can anyone confirm if expert starts at 7? ---84.9.208.220 17:18, 29 October 2006 (CST) can confirm that 6 is still standard for this mission. Cosyfiep 01:13, 3 November 2006 (CST) I just tried it with 7. It is still the standart reward. I'll try with 8 tomorrow.--Demeryk 23:04, 4 November 2006 (CST) Ok, I did it. Disabling 8 guard posts award the Expert Reward. Garrison Siege Attacks Anybody else die in a nanosecond after accidentally alerting the seige attacks? I think people ought to be warned a little better than "do not approach the garrison at the centre of the map." I don't know if what happened to me was normal, cuz every single member of the team, includng all of the sunspear died pretty much instantly. Up until that point at which I apparently aggroed the Garrison, I managed to kill off the guard posts well within the time constraints. If this is what happens to everybody once the seige attacks begin, than it ought to be said that "alerting the Garrison (indicated by the red door symbol near the centre of the map), will commonly result in death for the entire party within seconds, and consequently, mission failure." --Pneuma 9000 17:10, 17 November 2006 (CST) Happened to me just now. I think what happens is that the garison launches a siege attack against each party member in range, so most often that's siege attacks at once, for 42 damage or so each. It's probably a bug, because I can't imagine they really wanted walking into the center of the map to be instantly fatal. Best to mention it still. --Khoross 09:06, 18 November 2006 (CST) I don't understand why Dr Ishmael reverted my edit about being able to complete the mission by just running it. It might help people who want to get to end-game get there faster. I see absolutely no reason to delete that note. If someone disagrees, please state why here or on my talk page. Finrod 13:03, 18 November 2006 (CST) The seige attacks actually cost me my Survivor title. So yes, the instant deaths do count against the Survivor title. Hipalbatross 08:05, 9 December 2006 (CST) Happened to me, seems to be some sort of lag.--Nog64 21:53, 29 January 2007 (CST) o my god! the death isnt technically "instant" but it hits well over 12 times per second.id love to see what happen when you send in someone with Mark of Protection--Coloneh RIP 23:43, 31 January 2007 (CST) If the timer on a guard post expires, does that trigger the insta-death siege attack? If so, maybe a special note should be made, especially for those of us trying to achieve the Survivor title. :No, if a guard post timer expires, it calls in a normal, single siege attack, not the insta-death multiple siege attack you get from going too close to the garrison. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 12:29, 1 March 2007 (CST) Well, after being annihlated several times in a row by the Siege Attacks (damnably long range) I can say the following: *Each hit on 60AL is approximately 37 damage, type is unknown. *Siege attacks are launched at random at any foes in range. *There are a great, great number of Siege Weapons at disposal of the Kournans. If you get close enough to the Fortress, you'll see the walls are swaming with Kournan Spotters, which also explains the long range. It seems each one can activate one Siege Attack. *It isn't the high damage that kills you, it's the high quantity of attacks. Even with a Healing monk, a Prot monk, and all eight Sunspear Evacuee monks, the party can be wiped out very quickly since your party can literally be hit with a hundred Siege Attacks in less than 5 seconds. They add up too fast for either regen or straight healing. *On the other hand, the siege fire can be non-lethal as well. I once survived for over a minute under Siege fire, and only wiped because I ran out of rez skills. So it's somewhat random. Mark of Protection would probably work just fine, though I've yet to test it. If the damage were higher, Spirit Bond would also work...unfortunately, each attack only does about 7.5% of your max Health (35 dmg), and armor doesn't seem to affect it either. Another useful trick would be to take a Rit with Lively Was Naomei or Restoration. That way, your party can still (sort of) survive after being wiped, as long as you have one or more Sunspears still alive. (T/ ) 01:08, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :Healing Seed? Buzzer 05:56, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::*I don't think the Spotters are linked to the siege attacks - I approached the garrison from the south, and I could only see a couple Bowmen when the attacks started. ::*Healing Seed/Mark of Protection work, but not really, because they only last for 10 seconds each, but the sieges keep coming until you move out of range (they continue even when you wipe, see screen). ::*Mist Form is ineffective, even though the description for Siege Attack in the damage monitor says "Attack. Siege Attack." ::*SOLUTION: With 16 Earth Magic, you can completely negate the siege attack damage with Stoneflesh Aura (reduces all damage by 33) + Armor of Earth (+62 armor). Might be possible with a lower rank in Earth Magic, but I didn't test it. Still, the gates to the garrison are closed, and the Sunspear Evacuees die pretty quickly, so it's not useful for much besides being able to scream, "I'M INVINCIBLE!!" as the explosions rain down. —Dr Ishmael 11:49, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Just ran this mission today and accidently ran into range of the garrison. Party got hit by a few siege attacks but was able to run away safely: Veeeee 17:26, 30 June 2007 (CDT) Maybe the dynamics of the siege changed, but recently I tried this mission and got "killed" by the siege on the first try with a survivor. I moved out of the way yet the whole party was wiped out at the same time without actually taking damage, the bars just started to drop and all party members died at the same time without ever seeing a red number. Fortunately, it didn't count as a death, as I don't think I could have handled that in a pacific way :P. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 190.198.5.82 ( ) 03:40, 20 February 2008. :That's very odd... Add comments at bottom Please. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:43, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Bug fix The gate to Dajkah Inlet was closed while I did the mission tonight, so it's no longer possible to accidentally zone in. I can't verify the existance of an open gate before, as I didn't check on previous mission attempts. -- Gordon Ecker 06:55, 21 November 2006 (CST) about Evacuees I think it worth mentioning that they love to wand enemy. Considering Kournan Bowman have Whirling Defense and use it a lot sometimes it results in amasing amount of damage dealt to your party melee classes. Oh, yes, I remember it well.. me, a Dervish, mashing on a Kournan Bowman, him activating WD and me seeing Whirling Defense x78 on my damage monitor within 5 seconds, followed by ~ 10 blue 60's above my head from the Evacuees' OoH. Good times. Finrod 12:52, 27 November 2006 (CST) :Just make sure you have a Minion Master and a couple of Barrage Rangers in your party. Fun. DeepSearch 06:36, 5 December 2006 (CST) Forwarder Page I dont know how to do it in the wiki, but could someone add a page that fowards you here in case you mispell cemetery as cemetAry? --Zorbonkingofpants 22:36, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Will do. In future, throw the following code on a blank page: #REDIRECT Venta Cemetery (Mission) --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:47, 4 March 2007 (CST) Bosses Do any bosses spawn during the mission? If so which ones and with what elites?--Devils Apprentice 12:31, 2 January 2007 (CST) :It's possible that there may be one in the garrison at the middle of the map, but it's essentially impossible to get there because of the insta-death siege. Barring that, there are no bosses in this mission. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 22:41, 2 January 2007 (CST) Trivia It says "Venta Cemetery" on my (American) CE map... — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 17:10, 2 March 2007 (CST) Garrison Siege Attacks Did any one try to enter it with shadow form or somthing of the sort? :since its an AoE assault, it would peirce shadow form and still kill you--Shale 21:49, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::Mark of Protection then :) --Buzzer 10:17, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::That means for 10 seconds you'll be gaining godly amounts of health. Then you die --Blue.rellik 10:03, 8 August 2007 (CDT) possible bug Okay, I'm at the end of the mission, talking to Margrid, and im not getting squat. What's wrong? Caramel Ni 21:28, 2 April 2007 (CDT) You have to have Koss with you to activate the cutscene Gamer6432 08:42, 17 April 2007 (CDT) You also need to have at least one of the evacuees with you, they got stuck on a rock early on for me and I thought 'great, they can't die', and had to go back for them for the cutscene to be able to be activated. --Leandriell Illaran 08:54, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Runner It is awfully hard to run this mission because you need KOSS WITH YOU! Margrid won't negotiate unless u have Koss. The only way I was able to do it was by bonding Koss, having Dunkoro (my bonder) place recall on me...all in all, it was hard work. So why did someone say the note about a runner being easily able to do this? [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 08:19, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :D i ran it easily, not a real runner just went through the easy map and fought any groups in our road. Experienced 21:28, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Kournan Rebellion? I just did this mission and in the cutscene at the end one random Kournan dude starting shooting another one, possibly a kournan rebellion over wanting to be higher then level 16 so they can't be plowed through so easilly?--Gigathrash 03:44, 4 July 2007 (CDT) I saw the same thing. It was weird as hell. Kunpapa 16:56, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :I thought it was intentional. Until I did this mish a second time for masters. Yeah, I have a cool party Well, I was doing this mission and when I finished it, i returned to Kamadan with a party of 5 players! (max players in a party in Kamadan are 4), I stared at it confused and I noticed that I had my three heroes and P3 Sogolon Henchman (plus me, 5), I think it was because i had him in my party while doing the mission. I got a screenshot of it, if you need it, just reply. :That's old. Sirocco 19:58, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::The same thing just happend to me, I also have a screenie if it requires confirmation...Enkil :::It has been confirmed, any 8-man party miss that dumps you into Kamadan can do it. You can have up to 8 people if you take the 4 Kamadan henchies and your heroes. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae''']] [Talk] 03:45, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Has anyone tried to use the extra people in kamdan to vanquish? Actually tried 2day and u can use the extra henchies to vanquish even though its not really needed!!! 23:01, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Blockable Seige? I was just playing on my sin with critical defense, and I realized, after I swapped it out for disarm trap, that it could maybe block the garrison's seige attack. What does wiki think? Draven Deadlesser 20:50, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :The garrison's siege attack cannot be blocked, it is basically like a Trebuchet or Ballista. (T/ ) 20:51, 17 March 2009 (UTC)